


morning

by softreminiscence



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softreminiscence/pseuds/softreminiscence
Summary: if sakakura is the shore, munakata is a wave crashing down upon him again and again and again.





	

shifting ever so slightly, the bed creaks underneath the strain of weight. joints creak as well as sakakura sits up, stretching his arms over his head while a yawn escapes him. his back pops satisfyingly in the languidity of the stretch and there’s a moment of anxiety before he realizes that enoshima junko is in custody. her foresight could predict that sakakura might turn on her, but it could not predict that yukizome had been used as a pawn as well in order to apprehend her. the swirling sickness in yukizome’s gaze haunts sakakura; she had looked so unlike the soft teacher who was his best friend, who he appreciated, but also rivalled. yukizome, the remnants of despair, and enoshima herself, had been foiled for now. everyone knew that there were still dangers and more investigation had to be done before changes could be implemented. all of them were working towards a brighter future, trying to decide how to proceed with enoshima, with the remnants, with everything that had occurred before they could stop the cogs in the machine. currently, there is something jammed there, making it unable to work, but if they do not find a proper course of action, then the machine will once again power up and they will succumb to it for a second time. 

 

a sigh slips free from his mouth, but he holds his breath as soon as he feels the weight on the bed shift just slightly. he doesn’t release his breath until he feels the soft exhales from munakata. with the utmost care, sakakura lays back down onto the bed, but now facing munakata instead of the wall. both of them have had trouble sleeping with the anxiety that enoshima will break from her constraints and run free, wreaking havoc. that reality has yet to come to fruition which is something that both of them are thankful for. 

 

there’s a warm feeling in sakakura’s chest as his gaze flickers to munakata’s peaceful demeanor. it is so rare to see his face not curled up in calculation, distraught, worry; even during their school years, munakata had an unnaturally serious attitude that caused him to always have lines in his face from scrunching it up to study or make logical deductions or to better himself. never did he think that he was at his personal best back then. all he ever did was try to be someone who others could be proud of, but maybe he never did it for anyone else. sakakura often wonders if he simply wanted to be proud of himself, because he had to know how many people were proud of him: how many people had high expectations for what he could achieve in the future. 

 

an unsure hand reaches up between them to push away a piece of stray hair obfuscating sakakura’s view of the openness of munakata during slumber. sakakura knows that he sleeps lightly, always ready for the next attack, phone call, command, but when munakata falls asleep, he falls centuries away from everyone and all the problems of this world. in slumber, munakata becomes pliable, soft, and he retains the innocence that he had possessed before the world started to fall apart around them. sakakura’s touch does not leave the soft skin of his temple until two fingers trail down to his jawline and his breathing hitches as he realizes just how in love with munakata he truly is. never had he thought that they would be able to lay upon the same mattress without sakakura’s skin  _ burning _ , but instead, he feels light, exuberant. there is a hollowness in the pit of his stomach that is caused by the sweet bliss of this isolated moment. 

 

if he had known that this is what it would be like if he had just told munakata, then he would have told munakata years ago so that they could have laid like this for millennia. every day would be a thousand years, each day would stretch out towards forever. the dreams that he had kept hidden under lock and key would have been attainable. 

 

a small noise slips from munakata as his eyes flutter open slowly; the whole world focuses, refocuses, then comes right back into focus, but all the whole world appears as is sakakura’s enthralled expression. the iciness of his gaze is softened as he watches with bleary interest at how sakakura’s mouth is slightly agape in wonderment and how his gaze is so soft that munakata could fall right through it. “morning,” comes sakakura’s gruff voice, still addled with sleep. munakata’s eyes slip closed again, but out of comfort; he leans into sakakura’s touch at his jaw, then shifts until his hands are cradling sakakura’s hand. his touch travels across the lines in his palm as though he’s reading his destiny, following the line until it changes into a path that will lead sakakura towards his eventual death; he wonders how much happiness is imbrued there. munakata moves while sakakura finds it hard to breathe, and his lips find purchase against his palm, leaving only the tiniest kisses upon every inch of his skin, along each line. 

 

“morning,” he says into sakakura’s palm, holding it against his skin and relishing in this moment. 

 

the tenderness of the moment is conflicting to sakakura; he knows that munakata moves away from physical contact, shies away from it as often as he can, drawing into himself, but there’s weakness here in this softness. munakata is showing a needy dependence on these fleeting moments just as he did when he refused to let go of sakakura last night; now he is still clinging to him. sakakura breathes very slowly as time itself seems to slow when munakata opens his eyes, moves sakakura’s hand away from him, and beams as brightly as the sun up at him. “munakata…” he gapes, reaching towards that quiet smile of his, but he’s instantly pushed back down onto the bed, a hand at his waist.  

 

“ _ kyosuke _ ,” he corrects with his nose brushing against sakakura’s cheek. there has been a heavy happiness within munakata since they had arrested enoshima. he maintains his professional mask that was crafted by his own hands, but there are moments like these that are now tangible where they once were merely dreams sought by sakakura’s mind. “call me kyosuke.” his breath is warm at his neck and it makes sakakura shift underneath him.

 

munakata pulls back, lifting an eyebrow. “sorry,” sakakura says with the faintest blush as he looks away from munakata. then his voice is a whisper that is only for him, “it tickles… your breath.” he looks over towards the wall as he confesses this sheepishly, but his eyes are drawn back to munakata when he laughs, short and curt, but  _ happy _ ; it is instantaneous and free. sakakura’s insides melt into a puddle of warmth at the sight, the sound, the  _ sensation  _ of munakata,  _ happy _ . it feels as though it has been so long since he’s seen a real smile on his face. 

 

but this happiness will be fleeting, sakakura will have to bottle it. munakata’s happiness may be like the sun, but usually it remains eclipsed. he shakes his head at sakakura, still smiling and dips his head until his lips have returned to his neck. they skim the exposed skin, pressing feather-light, carefully positioned kisses as he works his way up to his jawline. “we did it,” he breathes, “we’ve done it.” sakakura hears the glee in his voice; he makes a noise that is untranslatable, but it settles between a laugh and a sigh. it is a confirmation of this bliss; it is reverence to this bliss. 

 

now munakata’s lips are at his ear and he continues his flurry of kisses as he presses a couple to the shell of his ear and then right behind it, “you’ve done so good.” his voice is low at his ear; his lips brush against his skin as he talks to him. “without you, we couldn’t have done this.” sakakura doesn’t think he knows just how much munakata had done by himself for this future to be attainable.  _ without him _ … sakakura does not let his thoughts grow from there, instead he turns his head and desperately tries to find munakata’s traveling lips. both of his hands reach up to cup his face meanwhile munakata’s still remain at his waist. he holds munakata there as he guides himself nervously to his lips. munakata’s know how to traverse, but sakakura is scared to bruise him, scared of the feral bite in his chest. there’s a rabid animal locked away there and it yearns to be quelled, because his love for munakata is encompassing, it is too big for himself, for this world. he’d sacrifice; he’d die; he’d kill. it burns in his chest, hurts like the pain of a stab wound or a gunshot. 

 

he kisses him with a softness that makes munakata’s chest tighten. his lips simply press against munakata’s, soft and pliant. he sighs against munakata’s lips as munakata shifts until he’s got sakakura’s bottom lip between his lips. sakakura feels the nip of teeth and he cannot help himself from gasping, eyes fluttering in a way that is sickeningly sweet. munakata pulls away, but then returns as though he’s a wave crashing upon him, the shore. his lips meet his again and again in slow, delicate kisses that burn straight through sakakura. their noses bump clumsily against one another as munakata focuses too heavily on each kiss; if sakakura opens his eyes, then he bets that he’ll find those lines that need ironed out. he wonders how many kisses munakata has ever given and to who. knowing would only get a rise of jealousy from sakakura, but when he’s kissing him like this, he cannot help but to think that this is the first time that munakata has ever  _ wanted  _ to kiss someone again, then again and again, into eternity. sakakura burns so hotly in this moment, he thinks he’ll turn to ash. his lips part and munakata runs his tongue against sakakura’s own in an unsure, hesitant way. the patience in his touch, his administration, his affection has taken sakakura’s breath away. he pulls away from the slide of their tongues and heaves a breath. munakata smiles, resting his forehead against sakakura’s as they both focus on their breathing. 

 

but when munakata leans back in again, sakakura uses his strength to sit up onto his knees and press munakata’s back against the wall. the quizzical, cocky look that sets upon munakata’s expression is endearing and makes sakakura’s stomach flip as he leans forward to press kisses against his cheeks and the corners of his lips. his hands go to cup sakakura’s cheeks meanwhile, sakakura does the same, a chuckle leaving his lips.  _ who knew we’d be acting like fucking lovesick fools?  _ the smile on his face is lopsided and munakata leans in to press kisses there. neither of them can stop the hints of smiles that keep appearing as they kiss. both of them are on their knees on the mattress, covers now abandoned. it feels as though they are teenagers again, sharing rare moments of weakness, of excitement together. there had been plenty of days when they had shared a bed and sakakura’s veins burned so badly that he wanted to just press his lips against munakata’s, but he had been too scared back then. 

 

“you,” sakakura breathes the word into his mouth; the kiss slows until sakakura’s gaze has caught munakata’s own and it is expectant, curious. “it’s always been you.” he says, trying to avoid the words that could undo him completely.  _ it’ll always be you _ , he inhales, then presses his lips against munakata’s forehead. 

 

as he pulls away, munakata reaches out to grasp onto sakakura’s hand, but blushes wildly as he realizes what he’s doing. the words he wants to say seem trapped in his throat now; no longer is he the eloquent man willing to charm the whole world with his words imbrued with power, but instead, he’s too young of an adult, sitting atop sakakura’s bed at five in the morning as the world threatens to end around them. he awkwardly sits there with his hand against sakakura’s, but there are no words that drop from his lips and he does not know what to do now. he tips his head forward, exhaling gently. “i couldn’t have done it without you,” he says, but not for the first time this morning. sakakura squeezes his hand. 

 

“i know,” he says, “now we can do it together today too.” munakata looks up at him and nods. 

 

the end of the world seems far away from them. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested on tumblr! i really hope that it is ok bcos i'm not usually good just writing fluff (or at least i have Lower confidence in it) aa it was fun to write tho!!!


End file.
